Johnny Gat
Johnny Gat was an inhabitant of the Saint's Row district of Stilwater. Realizing that the district was being torn apart by gang wars, he volunteered to join the 3rd Street Saints, a gang aiming to end these wars. Gat was assigned to plot the downfall of the Vice Kings, one of the warring gangs in Stilwater. In doing so, he was aided by The Protagonist. Gat's 'head on' strategies typically involved massive amounts of bloodshed and extensive property damage. After introducing The Protagonist to Gat's girlfriend Aisha, the three plot out a way to strike at the Vice Kings. They loaded up a car full of C4 and took it to the gang's Recording studio, blowing it up and leveling the place to the ground. Despite all this, Gat admitted to having an admiration for Benjamin King, the Vice King's leader. Although having been shot in the leg by Anthony Green, Johnny managed to move on along with The Protagonist on successfully destroying the Vice Kings. Attacks *Dual Pistol - 60 Damage for Each Shot *Dual Knife - 80 Damage *Freeze Blast - 100 Damage (Must be in Super Gat Mode) *Levatation - 100 Damage (Must be in Super Gat Mode) *Super Stomp - 100 Damage (Must be in Super Gat Mode) *Buff Bullets - 90 Damage for Each Shot (Must be in Super Gat Mode) Super Attacks *RPG - 200 Damage *Super Gat - ??? Damage About Him/Her in World of Lawl Gat is like a God where Nothing can Stop him. He might get hit, beat up, and shot at, but Nothing can stop him. In the CarnEvil Saga, Johnny Gat drive over some Zombie to tell the crew that Chaos is inside the Carnival, and the Best way to fight off Zombie is with Bullets. He drives the Team to a Broken Down Store(The Safe House). He helped out Joseph D. Francis fight off Shao Kahn while Jimmy and Roxie Nickle suppose to watch his Ride, Only to see They went to the Safehouse. When They do got to Sonic.exe Ship, He was almost kicked off by Shadow Rosa(Who had a Curse inside her). Long after Sonic.exe defeat, He manage to date Yummy to help him forget about Aisha, who was killed long ago by Jyunichi. He is willing to make the people proud, but It somehow hard to do since most of the enemies the Saints face keep calling them freaks who care about theirself(Bruce BlazeStar II, Richter Blazela, Forbid Feast, etc.). After Yummy was murdered and Trevor Phillips went to prison, Johnny manage to be having some thoughts. He later on turned himself in to the New Hectare Police Stations in order to bail Trevor out. Johnny stated: I already lost Aisha once and try to forget, but After losing Yummy, I feel like doing this bring nothing but pain to my love life. Story Appear in Main Story *CarnEvil Saga *Saints Row II Saga (Cameo) *Return of Jacker Saga (Appear in Flame Princess Funeral) *Team Jean Saga (Turned himself in) Side Story *N/A What If Story *N/A Friends and Enemies Family Member *Yummy (wife) *Kimmie (step-sister) *Stockny Gat (son) Friends *Aisha (Love Interest before She was beheaded by the Ronans) *Trevor Phillips *Stocking Anarchy *Steven Star *Jimmy *Joseph D. Francis *Rosa Anarchy *Cyclone *Elizabeth *Chewie *Stocking Anarchy Enemies *Zinyak (Saints Row Saga*Played by Steven Star*) *Shao Kahn (CarnEvil Saga) *Shadow Rosa (CarnEvil Saga) Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Cameo Character Category:Human Category:Guns Shooter Category:Living Characters